


Sensation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Background Femslash, Backstory, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magenta's point of view at the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

Magenta looked up a few seconds before the door opened and was unsurprised to see her brother there. "We're leaving," he declared. "We're going back to Transylvania." His face was more stony than usual, even given the glower he'd been sporting since the recent arrivals had interrupted last night's presentation.

Magenta didn't bother to argue; she'd been half-expecting the words. She'd been half-expecting them for some time. And even now she wasn't entirely surprised. Riff Raff had been building to this boil-over since his punishment for setting the hounds on Rocky, and the floor show was just another example of how far gone Frank-N-Furter was.

As Riff Raff spun around and stalked off, Magenta quickly dug out her uniform from home and put it on. She then took much care to set her hair and makeup properly. It would not do to appear disheveled upon her return, and she knew from the expression on her brother's face that they would not be returning to Transylvania the way they had come. His patience with Frank-N-Furter had long since been sapped and he had the look of a man prepared to do something drastic.

Magenta was unsure as to why her brother hated Frank-N-Furter so – well, no, she did know _why_ , she just didn't understand why her brother insisted on maintaining that animosity so far from home. They were so far away from the University, and the Palace, and the rift between the Chancellor and the Queen that it could all simply be a dream.

Although, home had come to Earth last night, with Frank-N-Furter's presentation to the Chancellor and the rest of the University's High Council. A presentation that had been horribly interrupted by that horrid couple. But Rocky's presentation should have been the pinnacle and the conclusion of Frank's research. Instead, everything had fallen apart. The events of the last twenty-four hours had pushed Riff Raff too far, and had gone beyond the boundaries of Frank-N-Furter's already well stretched luck.

Magenta finished her preparations and found her brother waiting in the hall outside the "floor show." She fell into step behind him, her body remembering the well-practiced movements, as they entered the theatre.

She knew that Frank had overstepped his limits; Transylvanians were observers, they were not participants. Though the "scholars" at the University constantly tested those boundaries, Frank-N-Furter had long since surpassed them. Even before they gave him permission to create Rocky, he had already passed the point of decency.

He had been charged with observing the creatures of this planet with Magenta and Riff Raff as armed escorts. But he had forgotten his place in his eagerness for sensation. Magenta could not completely blame him, having since experienced sensation for herself.

She glanced at Columbia. These pliable and eager to please earthlings practically _begged_ for interaction. At least all the ones that she met had. It had taken a long time, but Magenta's walls had finally crumbled under Columbia's insistent presence.

But Riff Raff's walls were still firm. He was the same Transylvanian who had left Transsexual, but simply angrier and more firm in his resolve than ever before.

Glancing at the scientist, Magenta knew, somehow, deep inside of her, that Frank-N-Furter would not be coming back home with them. Riff Raff, though he might seem calm, was too far gone in his fury to allow that. Magenta found herself feeling somewhat sorry for the man, having herself gotten a taste of what he had become addicted to.

However, he knew the rules as well as she. _She_ had not faltered from her mission. _He_ had. And now her brother was going to see that he paid the price. Magenta was never going to see Frank-N-Furter or Columbia ever again, and she had made her peace with that.

Her brother waited for his moment and then interrupted the show. "Frank-n-Furter it's all over. Your mission is a failure; your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander; you are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania. Prepare the transit beam."

Magenta watched dispassionately as Columbia sacrificed herself for Frank-N-Furter, and a small inside part of her wept for the loss. The rest of her, however, had a job to do. She was returning to Transylvania, to Transsexual, and hopefully, after much time back in the queen's service, the emotions she had felt here would finally be scoured back away.


End file.
